My Life As a Teenage Band Nerd
by IluvallThePinHeads
Summary: Hm Well, Ive been on Fan Fiction awhile now I saw the marching band section and thought it would be fun to write something! Ive been an orchestra kid most my life so this basicly the story of my first years in band. If this goes good maybe Ill continue


My Life as a Teenage Band Nerd

Alright this is sorta a starter I guess, I go on fan fiction a lot and I came across the band section and thought it would be fun to write something. So if this goes well maybe I'll keep going. If not then I'll say hey least I tried and be done with that. so here it goes.

"I hate this place! it's a prison!"

I sat with my arms crossed across my chest in the band directors office. I was completely, utterly alone. Not that this was any different from the rest of the day. How dare my parents decided to move during my junior year! I had spent nearly all my life in Ohio, why change now?

I blinked back hot tears as my eyes wandered around the office. Their were plaques and trophy's everywhere. The desk was piled with music and on the shelf there was an extremely large Homer Simpson doll. I rolled my eyes. I was in the one place I swore I'd never be, Band.

Unfortunately, I was stuck here. My new prison of a school didn't have an orchestra. I was confused as to what exactly I would do in the band, since I knew that I defiantly would not be able to play my cello. "Great," I said to myself out loud, "I'm stuck in here with a bunch of band nerds!" I gave my bag, which was laying on the floor next to me, a swift kick. It toppled over and my books came tumbling out. Could this day get any worse? I got up and began collecting my books when suddenly I heard I door open behind me. I turned around and came face to face with none other than the band director.

"Have a seat." he said as he motioned to the chair I was sitting in a couple seconds ago. "Just give me one second while I finish something up" he flashed me a cheesy smile and began working on the computer. My eyes fell upon the name tag on his desk, Mr. Douglas.

I raised my eyes to study him, laughing to myself "Wow," I thought "do all band directors shop at the same store or something?" This guy seriously looked every other band teacher I had ever seen. He wore a bright hawaiian floral shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. He lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and placed them on his bald head. There was a tan line around his eyes where his sunglasses had been. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as he turned to me.

He raised his eyebrow "So you play….?" "Cello" I answered bitterly. I wanted to make it clear I was not like him, or his nerdy students. "Oh well," he stammered, obviously caught off guard. "Well, as you can see we don't have cello's in marching band." "No kidding." I said sarcastically… a real captain obvious this guy was. He ignored my sarcasm and continued on. "But, your welcome to play cello all you want during concert season. Our string bass player graduated last year. So, it will be nice to have a string player again this year." He gave me the same cheesy smile.

God, how annoying. " That's all fine and dandy and such, but until then what do I do?" I started blankly at him. He thought for a moment. A second later his eyes lit up. "Follow me" He said as he got up from his desk. I followed his out the other side of his office into the next room.

The room was otherwise empty except for a couple xylophones lined up across the center and a few drums next to a pair of symbols. Everyone in the room froze and turned to stare at me. I could feel my face turning red. Mr. Douglas went and stood by what looked to me to be xylophone-zilla. He motioned me over. "This is the marimba." A moment of awkward silence followed. Everyone one in the room started at me like I was suppose to do something miraculous and play it. Tired of waiting, Mr. Douglas shoved a mallet into my hand. "Hit any note at all. It doesn't matter." I dropped the mallet lighting on the bar closest to me. "You'll do absolutely fine!" he danced toward the door. " Welcome to Georgia" he called back as he shut the door behind him.

I set the mallet back down. A girl with short red hair picked it up. "Alright, name time I guess! I'm Nadia." She motioned to a short girl with long brown hair, "That's Nikki, and the blonde girl next to her, That's Catie" She pointed to a boy dressed in camouflage sitting in the corner. She frowned, "That's Kevin" Smiling again, she then grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around, "And then over here we have Gabby, Billy, Jacob and Chris." At the mention of his named the boy called Chris twitched a little.

"And you are?" I cleared my throat "Lexi.." I murmured softly. "Did you just move here or something?" Nadia asked me. I nodded "Have you ever been in band before?" Nikki asked, finally acknowledging my existence. I shoke my head. "Well, this is the pit. I'm the captain. So, if you need any help just ask me, alright?" I nodded. They went back to what they where doing before as I took a seat against the wall. This was horrible! I suddenly has become one of those kids I always make fun of. I was now technically a band nerd.

Alright so that's the prologue I guess. Not gonna lie, I typed it in all of half an hour at 11:30pm. So not to good. Id really appreciate some feedback on things I can do better. ways I can improve and such. If you would like to give me some my email is


End file.
